


Expecting

by Bone_Zone



Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Trying For A Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You and Nero have been trying to have a baby ever since you two tied the knot but every time you looked at the test it seemed all you got was a negative though you’re going this time it will be different.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Expecting

You loved Nero, he was your husband after all. He was perfect in your eyes, kind, now show to cheer you up when you’re down, always manages to make you smile.

Though you felt like you were missing something and that something was a child. You knew Nero would be an amazing father { not to mention all the protection the child will get } and while you two tried it seemed like nothing worked. You knew these things took time but part of you wished that it would just happen.

Biting your tongue you did your best to sooth your nerves. Feeling a pair of hands rubbing your yours you glanced up spotting Nero hovering over you with a concerned look on his face.

“You okay beautiful?”

Giving Nero a weak smile you clutched another test in your hands. “I’m fine…just waiting.”

After the last failed test a few months back you gave up on taking them. It wasn’t until Nero went through his ‘heat’- where you two didn’t leave the room and with all the sex you two had part of you hoped that he must have gotten you pregnant.  
Spotting the test in your hands Nero gave you a small nod as he sat down beside you. His hand wrapping around your waist drawing you close to your side.

“How much longer?”

Frowning you tucked your head against his side shrugging your shoulders. “Only a few minutes but it feels like I’ve been waiting for hours.”

Nero sighed as he pressed a kiss to the side of your head, the man would want nothing more than to have a baby with you. To watch your stomach swell with his child, he couldn’t be happier but he hated seeing you like this. Looking so heart broken with each negative test.

“Who knows…could be positive this time…we really went at it last week.” He gave you a small nudge happy to get a smile out of you.

“Y-Yea.”

Hearing the shrill ring of your phone go off you closed your eyes shoving the test in his face.  
“you look at it, i’m too nervous”

Swallowing thickly Nero gave you a crooked smile shaking his head.

“That’s fair.”

Glancing at the test Nero could have sworn his heart stopped. Blinking he clutched the test in his hands.

Slowly opening your eyes you sagged your shoulders seeing your husbands expression. “Let me guess…it’s negative.”

“No”

“What?” Looking up at Nero you finally noticed he had a large smile on his face.

“Hehe it’s positive y/n! We’re gonna be parents!”  
Laughing Nero jumped up as he wrapped your arms around your waist as he lifted you up in the air, smiling he pressed his lips against yours.Retuing the kiss you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“God I love you y/n.” Setting you back on the ground he then knelt on the ground giving your stomach a small kiss. “And I love you too”


End file.
